Golf?
by ISurvivedMyAutospy
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka go golfing! KakashixIruka


**Yay new story!!! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino go to the golf course

Iruka was on his lunch break when the idea occured to him. He quickly set out to see if any of his friends were up to it. First he checks with Izumo and Kotetsu to see if they are up for the challenge. But they have plans tonight on a date or something. Then he sets off to find Asuma. Nope hes got plans with Kureni. He had checked with all his friends in Konoha, but it seemed as if he was forgetting someone? Who the heck was it? Then it hit him. No I mean it seriously hit him it feel from the sky and clobbered him to the ground. Kakashi went head first out of the tree he was sitting in and straight on to poor Iruka's head sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Sorry" Kakashi said getting up off of Iruka who was flat on his back.

Then it hit Iruka. Kakashi. He had forgotten all about Kakashi.

Sitting straight forward like frankinstine in the movies. Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a huge grin on his face.

"What did damage your head or something. Why are you smiling at me like that?" Kakashi looked utterly confused.

"huh? Oh sorry! I was just wondering do golf?"

"golf?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side.

"yeah you know with-"

"I know what golf is. Why? Do you play?"

"Well no. But I want to start trying new things so" Iruka placed his arm behind his head.

"I've tried golf before it was ok. But the best part about the whole thing was the Golf Carts"

"golf carts?" Now Iruka looked confused.

"Yeah, you know the little Carts they drive around and carry all their supplies on"

"oh yeah those things heh heh"

"So why were you wondering if I played?"

"Well do you want to go golfing Tomorrow?"

"Sure why not"

"Great just one thing"

"yeah?"

"Get Naruto's goggles"

"ok?"

"trust me your in for a treat"

"whatever"

Then the to set off for home to prepare for their little calm outing the next day.

Next Day

It was nearing the end of the school day as Iruka sat at his desk waiting for his afternoon of excitement. As class ended and the students started to leave Iruka stopped Konohamaru to talk with him.

"hey do you mind if I used your goggles tonight. I'll give them bak tomorrow"

"Ok? Sensei. Here" Konohamaru looked totally confused by his senseis actions. So he quickly handed over the goggles and ran after his friends.

With Kakashi

Kakashi and his team had just ended with training for the day.

"Alright guys I better let you all go now be here at 7 tomorrow"

"bye sensei"

"……"

"see ya Kakashi –"

"Naruto could I ask you a favor?"

"uh sure Sensei what is it?"

"well…uh…um…heh heh…could…uh could you lend me your goggles for the night?" He said with a nervous smile.

Naruto just stood there looking at his Sensei. Why the heck does he need my goggles for? Oh well I don't need them right now anyway I have my headband.

"Ok sensei here" Naruto tossed his goggles to Kakashi snatched them out of the air as if they were Icha Icha books. Then they went their separate ways.

Kakashi met Iruka at the great stone faces. And they were off to the Golf Course.

"So what exactly do you have in mind Iruka? I mean whats with the goggles?"

"Oh you'll see trust me Kakashi you are going to love this!"

Finally they arrived at their destination. They ordered their golfing equipment and went to get the golf cart.

"Kakashi we don't need those" Iruka said as Kakashi tried load the golfing equipment on to the cart.

"Huh? What do mean we don't need it?"

"I told you your in for a surprise!" Iruka said smirking.

"ok whatever"

After hearing Irukas idea Kakashi was all excited and couldn't wait to do it finally the they were both waitning for had arrived.

"ready?" Iruka looked at Kakashi smirking.

"ready" Kakashi looked at Iruka and nodded his head.

They put their goggles across their eyes to keep the water out. Then Iruka, who was sitting in the drivers seat of the golf cart floored it. It was a very strange sight to see as the two flew down the hill and glided through the air straight into the pond.

They both came up laughing uncontrollably.

"That was GREAT!" Kakashi said chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks Kakashi for you know coming with me today"

"It was my pleasure" with that Kakashi pulled down his wet mask leaned in and kissed the soaking chunin. Iruka at first was shocked soon calmed down smiled into the kiss and returned it. Also triggering a smirk from Kakashi.

* * *

**hope ya liked it plz review **


End file.
